You Belong With Me
by AllThatAndAPieceOfClass
Summary: She's been in love with him since they were little, Bella starts her junior year trying to tell Edward how she really feels about him. If only he would realize he doesn't need a cheer captain to make him happy. All Human. Review Please
1. Back To School

We'd known each other since we were in kindergarten.

Of course our relationship changed over time. In kindergarten, it was just as innocent little kids.

He'd bring in the big pack crayons with the sharpener, and I had the magic markers that smelled.

Most people say you don't know about love when you're young, but I was sure that Edward and I would always be friends.

And we were, but as we got older we changed. I dated other people, and he dated other people as well. It wasn't until recently I had come out of my ignorance and realized how much I really liked him.

Edward had made me laugh the night I got stood up by Bobby Johnson at our 5th grade school dance.

And I comforted him through his heartbreak with Justine Santos. We always had a bond that lasted through childish drama and even some of high school.

But now, we don't talk as much. And the only time I really talk to him is a quiet "hey" in the halls, or when I catch him in his room (our rooms face each other, creepy huh?)

He became quarterback sophomore year, and I was class president. We were both pretty popular around. But he was _Edward Cullen_; he wooed everyone with his charm and got away with everything. He was dating Callie Thompson, the gorgeous blonde on the cheerleading team.

Together, the whole school agreed they could rule the world. When they got together was when Edward and I drifted apart.

Callie always seemed threatened by me when I was around. When they started dating she would make me feel like such a third wheel. It hurt to see her push me away from my best friend. But I accepted the fact that Edward was growing up.

I couldn't keep him to myself, no matter how much I secretly loved him.

As _more_ than a friend.

But I promised myself he would never find that out. So now, junior year I associate with my best friends, Alice and Rosalie.

They've been great through the years and are the only two people in my world that will ever know my feelings for Edward.

I'm glad to say that they are the people that keep me going, besides Charlie of course, and I love them.

Now, I just see him around, or at public places. And occasionally I visit his myspace page to see if anything is new with him, since I'm too shy to ask him myself.

But that's something I don't tell people…they might think I'm a stalker or something.

I just seem to be THAT infatuated.

With a guy that doesn't even know…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**August 24, 2010**

"Alice I still don't see why you are making junior year seem like such a big thing. It's going to be the hardest academic year, yet."

"Uhh HELLO? Prom???" Alice looked insulted by the fact that I forgot about junior/senior prom.

"What junior actually GOES to prom unless their boyfriend/girlfriend is a senior? It's kind of lame."

"I can't believe you just said prom and lame in the same sentence. Shame," Alice scolded.

"You're so dramatic…" I complained.

"Whatever, it works for me. I'm going to be famous one day…" Alice said gazing into an imaginary bubble of her future.

"Yes, we know. When you're famous you better thank me for putting up with all your dramatics," I said teasingly.

"You know I love you, Bells," Alice said just as the first bell for the first day of school rang.

"I love you too, I'm going to class, Al. See you at lunch?" I asked.

"You bet! Text me during class. I want to know how 3rd period goes with Cullen," she smiled.

"Edward has Chemistry with me?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yeah you two have plenty of chemistry!" she said running away from my questions.

"I didn't mean THAT kind of chemistry! Smart ass!" I yelled at her while laughing.

"Edwarrrd babyyyy, I need to go to class," I head Callie coo from behind me. Edward and her were leaning against the building 4 wall. I guess they had just finished making out since her lips were totally red and disgusting.

"Alright, alright but…" his voice drifted from behind me as I sped up. I thought I was going to puke with all the puppy talk they gave each other.

Don't get me wrong, there are couples in my school that are just like "aww they're so cute together", but those two just made me throw up in my mouth a little.

Like the midget couple- cute.

The two mentally disabled kids- cute.

Quarterback that I'm in love with and Callie- not cute.

"Hey Bella! Wait up." I heard a familiar voice call from behind me.

"Hey Jacob, what's up?" I asked.

Jacob had also been one of my best friends since junior high. We used to date, but it fizzled out quickly. We both agreed we are too much like brother and sister to date. But he still remains my best friend.

"Nothing much, aren't you happy to be a junior already?" he asked. He was still only a sophomore, so he had a while to go. But a lot of upperclassmen girls had the biggest crush on him. He was pretty tall and muscular for a sophomore.

"Yeah I guess. Everyone's making such a big fuss over it. It's not that much of a big deal to me. It just feels like another year," I admitted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What do you have now?" he asked.

"Smithers- Calculus," I sighed.

"Ew. Have fun with THAT," he joked.

"Yeah, I know right? Well here it is bye Jacob…" I said reaching for the door handle.

"Bye Bells. Oh yeah and if you see Alice tell her I said hi. We need to catch up during lunch," he said.

"Will do. Bye," he disappeared down the hall as I stepped into the classroom.

"Sit anywhere for now," said Mr. Smithers. Apparently he's one of the hardest math teachers in school, but also very fair. I was actually looking forward to his class.

I found a seat next to Rosalie; we quickly exchanged hugs as I sat down.

"So how was your summer Bella?" Rosalie asked in a hushed voice.

"It was great actually; I visited Renee for a while in Florida. We went to a bunch of water parks."

"I can tell, you look very tan, by the way," she said giving me a friendly wink.

"Yeah, those 'wonder bread' jokes you guys gave me last year took a toll on my pride," I said jokingly.

"Haha, I knew it would. But you look great…until winter of course," she said smiling mischievously.

"Its practically always winter here…" I sighed.

"Not always…" she said.

I pointed to the window. It had just started to pour.

"Okay well maybe it rains A LOT, but it does get sunny on some days?" she said unsure about her point.

"Sure sure," I said.

"Okay class. Obviously today is just the first day so you won't really be doing anything. But if you look on your desks you will see a list of things I expect you to bring to class.

For the most part half of those things we won't even use, like most classes. But they're good to have at home because sometimes I will request you to bring them in.

Some of you may already know of me. But for those of you who don't, my class is very simple. You come to class, do the work I assign, and you should do good. I don't give many tests, just for the simple fact that they are unnecessary. Some teachers think that tests measure what you know. But if you really think you need help, then you can come up and ask me for help. If you don't ask, you won't do well. And that is not my issue."

"Jeeze," Rosalie said under her breath.

I shrugged; he seemed to just want to treat us like adults. Finally, a teacher that understood I didn't need a test to tell me what I know.

"Don't get me wrong, you will have tests. But it will just be the ones that the state sends us. Those are demanded, but if I do give a pop quiz I don't start at zero, I start at 40."

He droned on and on for the rest of the period and as the bell rang; I was actually starting to feel a little bit nervous about eventually running into Edward.

_Again._


	2. Just Edward

"Ohh Eddie! Kiss me in the rain, its sooo romantic!" Callie yelled as she stepped out from the crowded tunnels.

Alice and I had congregated right before lunch in front of my 4th period. We had to wait (and watch) until Rosalie and Jacob got here so she could hear how 3rd period went.

"You're so cute…" Edward smiled as he stepped out and kissed her.

Some onlookers (*cough suck ups) were all "aw" and then there were some with actual brains that were totally grossed out.

The most annoying part was hearing her complain about how her hair was getting messed up. I just stood there like "wow. Then don't go out in the rain dummy."

"Bella, pass me that trash can," Alice said laughing. I laughed along with her, and Edward looked back to see who made the joke.

He saw us laughing and pushing the trashcan back and forth to each other.

I guess he didn't like that, because he hurried Callie towards the cafeteria, so "they could get a good seat."

Psh. Like I care.

Okay, so I do.

No I don't.

Yes I do.

No. I don't.

"BELLAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Rosalie, Jacob, and Alice were all standing in front of me as I had internal arguments with myself.

"Yeah what?" I asked.

"This girl is going crazy!" Rosalie yelled.

"Noooo she just needs food," Alice smiled while dragging my arm towards the cafeteria.

We got on line and I didn't realize till after I turned around who was standing next to me.

Edward…of course.

We both reached for the last apple but our hands touched.

"Ewww your hands are clammy," I joked. It was easy to be chill around Edward, maybe that's why he never knew I liked him.

I always tried to play it cool. After all, I've known him since we were little; it would be a little obvious if I got shy with him all of a sudden. And plus, most people that knew me around school knew I was pretty laidback about things. They don't know how much I freak out in my mind.

"Psh. I was in the rain, but you already knew that, joker," he said with his crooked smile.

"I'm sorry. Not everyone wants to watch you reenact The Notebook," I said. He took the apple and put it on my tray.

"Ouch," he smiled as he took the banana instead.

"Just stating the facts. You know you could've taken the apple. I'm more of a banana girl anyway," I switched fruit.

"So now you wanna take my banana, too? Jeeze Bella, can't I eat?" he teased.

"Alright, but any other time this would turn into an argument. The only reason why I'm not pressing it is because there are a lot of impatient, hungry people behind us," I pointed out as I switched the fruits back again.

He stretched backward to see the growing line.

"They can wait," he said coolly.

"Not everyone wants to wait on The Edward Cullen," I teased.

"Eww I hate when people say my full name. It's so annoying. No one calls me just Edward, or just Cullen," he complained while grabbing chocolate milk.

Is it bad to know he was going to pick Chocolate and not strawberry? Or vanilla? Or regular?

Does anyone else freak out about these things when they have a crush on someone???

"Oh so you're having a Ben Stiller complex," I said as if I was a therapist. I grabbed strawberry milk and moved on to the main course.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"Well, you know how no one _actually_ says just Ben or just Stiller? It's always Ben Stiller put together. He might as well make it one name. Like Benstiller. Or something," I said rambling.

"You're too complex, Bella," he said laughing "I just want people to call me just Edward," he said.

He grabbed 3 pizzas and paid for his food.

"You eat like a horse," I said. He smiled back.

I quietly thought about how simple minded he used to be.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, where have you been, I missed you…" Callie's voice came up behind us.

"I just saw you five minutes ago…" Edward said half laughing.

I coughed back a laugh as I paid for my food.

"What's your problem today, huh?" Callie said poking his shoulder blade.

That's something I forgot about. The constant picking of arguments when it came to their relationship.

How could someone who has the most perfect guy on Earth make things so unhappy for him? I would treat him like a king if he was MY boyfriend.

I turned around to face Callie and Edward.

"It was nice talking to you. Bye Just Edward," I gave him a friendly smile and turned to walk away.

He had the same smile on, too I guess reliving our new inside joke.

"What the hell was that…." I could hear Callie say in an upset tone as I walked towards our lunch table.

As I sat down one of Alice's eyebrows eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, taking a bite into my pizza.

"Okay, one. Do I need new glasses or were you just talking to Edward on that lunch line?"

"Yeah it was. I don't know we just ended up in the same line I guess," I shrugged it off.

"Sure. Okay and two, what happened to texting me during third, I had to pee so bad with anticipation!" she yelled.

"Oh, anticipation pee is the worst," Jacob said out of nowhere.

Rosalie, Alice, and I all turned to look at him. His random comment was kind of creepy, coming from a guy.

"What? Its true…it's like…I don't know. Pretend I didn't just say that," he said biting into his sub.

"Uh. Anyway," I said "I didn't get service that period. Sorry," I said apologetically.

"Oh my Godddd. The one time I actually need to find out details about everything that happens and you don't have service???" she said.

"Calm down, Alice. I wish I had service all the time, too. But I have freaking Verizon. It sucks," I complained.

"It's true. I mean seriously, I don't see a million people following me everywhere I go," Rosalie said while filing her nails.

"mebbe du shuh ket ay tee tee," Jacob said with his mouth full.

"Oh! Disgusting! I just saw the contents of that sandwich Jacob!" Alice said throwing a napkin in his face.

He swallowed hard and took a drink of his water.

"Sorry," he said wiping his mouth. The 'sorry' didn't sound very convincing.

"What did you say Jacob? I couldn't understand you," I said smiling.

"I SAID, that maybe you should get AT&T. I get service everywhere," he said.

"I doubt you get service EVERYWHERE," I said.

"Oh yeah? I bet you I could go study snowflakes on Mount Everest and STILL get service," he said smiling like he just won a race.

"Wow. That was so corny," Rosalie said looking up from the book she started reading.

"It probably would've been funny if it hadn't come from Jacob. Corny things only come from people who you _expect_ to say corny things, if they're a legitimately funny person it would have been comical," I noted.

The bell rang right after my smart ass moment.

"Thank God," Jacob, Alice and Rosalie all said at once.

I threw them a "thanks a lot" look.

"Kidddinggg," Alice sang nervously.

We all laughed, and headed to the parking lot.

"Oh yeah, you didn't finish telling me what happened 3rd period," Alice reminded me.

"Actually nothing really happened 3rd period. I don't even think he realized I'm in the same class as him," I said.

"Laaaaameeeee," Alice drawled out.

"I guess. I'm kind of glad nothing happened though, it made all of the Anticipation Pee go away," I said smiling at Jacob. He looked proud of his new term.

Luckily, being juniors we didn't have to stay in school for more than our academic periods. So Jacob walked us to our car.

"It sucks I'm a sophomore. Seriously," he said.

"Aw, poor Jacob," I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"We paid our dues, bitch, it's your turn haha," Rosalie laughed from her car.

"Sure sure, bye girls," Jacob said as he turned back towards the school.

"Bye Jake, see you later!" We all called. He smiled and disappeared into the school.

"Good kid, good kid," Alice joked as she started the engine.

"So where are we going? I don't want to go home just yet…" I said. She locked the doors and smiled.

"What did you do that for?" I said nervously.

"We're going to the mall…" she said smiling.

"How'd you know I would've thrown myself out of a moving vehicle?" I laughed, defeated.

"Actually I didn't think you would, this time," she said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because Edward is right behind us, I think that would be a little embarrassing," she said.

I looked confused as I realized what she was saying. I turned my back to see a silver Volvo come up to our right side.

Edward turned and waved (subtly), but that quickly followed Callie's glare as she pushed herself forward to see who he was waving at.

Just for kicks, I waved at her, too. But she rolled her eyes.

"Are they going to the mall, too?" I asked.

"I think so…" Alice said.

"Well this should be interesting," I sighed.


	3. Tired Of Drama

As we walked into the mall I noticed two things first.

One- Alice was dragging me into Aeropostale.

Two-Edward was also, in Aeropostale.

Now maybe this could be total coincidence, but why is his girlfriend in Abercrombie and Fitch and he's in here?

Weird.

"Are you stalking me, Edward Cullen?" I teased passing by his section. He whipped around and gave me a smile.

"You used my full name again, Bella Swan," he said turning back around to put a shirt back.

"My bad. So why are you in here?" I asked.

"Getting clothes…?" He said.

"Uhh if I know you well enough you loathe shopping unless it's buying something for someone else. Which, I don't think your girlfriend is a XXL in men's," I said teasingly.

"True, actually, I was forced here. I thought I might as well get something out of it," he said shrugging.

"Oh, well have fun picking stuff out," I said as I turned to walk away.

As much as I love talking to Edward, I don't think his girlfriend would be happy with me talking to him. The last thing I want is for him to get grey hairs by the time he's 20.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked.

"Well Alice just texted me and said she wants to go to Forever 21…" I trailed off. He sounded almost…eager? To talk to me?

"Oh that's chill. I just didn't wanna be alone in such a girly store," he smiled "but if you gotta go, then see yah around," he said.

"Alright... bye Edward…" I said as I turned to walk away.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

I walked into Forever 21 like a zombie.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked form behind a clothing rack.

"Edward was just talking to me…" I said in a daze.

"So? You talked to him during lunch and you weren't like this…"

"Yeah but he like didn't want me to leave," I said with the hugest grin on my face.

"Aww that is so cute! But it's good though, it keeps him wanting more," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Hm, today has been a good day. Well, besides the shopping part," I said.

"Yeah it's been pretty cool. Actually we can go now, I didn't really like much here anyway. It's a slow week I guess," she said while I followed her out of the store.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Bella?" I heard Charlie knock from behind my door.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"Are you dressed?" he asked, I laughed.

"Yes dad, you can come in," I said smiling.

"Just checking. Are you hungry? I ordered pizza," he said.

"Yeah actually I am. When will it be here?" I asked.

"In about 30 minutes I think," he said checking his watch.

"Alright." I said. He stared at my window.

"What?" I said laughing.

"Nothing…I just… do you always keep those curtains back like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been doing it since middle school," I laughed, wondering how long it took for him to notice.

"Oh… well… just make sure you close it before you go to sleep," he said heading for the door.

"I will don't worry," I said. He left and I glanced at my window.

All of a sudden I saw Edward storm into his room looking angry and talking on his phone.

He was yelling and throwing things around like stuffed footballs and actually knocked down some of the pencils on his desk.

Nosey as I am, I didn't want him to see me staring so I quickly looked away.

About ten minutes later I couldn't help myself and glanced back at his room, he had looked up at the same time I did.

He smiled weakly and looked back down.

I got a flashback of when we were little kids and used to send messages from rooms, or when I needed to wake up and clicked my flashlight on and off to wake him up.

I held up my finger for him to know "one moment." He nodded and seemed to be looking around my room.

I found a sketch pad and grabbed a black sharpie.

**You ok?**

I wrote. I saw his eyes dart across the page and before I knew it he was up and pulled something out from under his bed. It was the same kind of sketch book.

**Tired of drama.**

He wrote back.

**I'm sorry : (**

He shrugged slowly and for a while we didn't say anything. Eventually my dad called me down for dinner.

**G2G**

**K bye**

He pulled back his curtains and I lingered for a while until my dad called me again.

These are the times when I wish I knew what he was thinking- dating a girl like that…


	4. Yessir, She's Not Like Other Girls

**Okay so I am sooo in love with this story right now. It has a lot of potential, and I'm really happy with these character relationships. I'm trying to make it so people whose characters are normally exaggerated are actually just friends. Like soon I will add others like Mike, Jasper, and Emmett. I wanted to bring something different to Jacob since he's always in a love triangle or gets in the way of something like in past fanfictions. I hope you love reading this as much as I love writing it!**

**~Toni**

"So he was arguing with Callie?" Alice interrupted while I gave her a replay of my "conversation" with Edward last night.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. He seemed really upset, he was throwing and knocking down a lot of stuff," I mentioned.

"Hmm…" she thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. He argues with her a lot…I guess we'll only know if it was a break up if they're not speaking today," she said.

"Well as much as I want Edward, I don't want him to be heartbroken…"I said.

"Bella?! Are you kidding? If they break up it will be the perfect time for you to intervene," she said.

"Yeah, but Alice, that's kind of conniving," I said.

"True. Ugh, he really knows how to pick em'," she laughed.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

We pulled into school and saw Edward and Callie against building 4 again.

Surprise, surprise.

"Ugh, just once I want them to break up permanently," Alice complained.

"I don't think they will ever break up," Rosalie sighed in the back.

"Oh well," I pretended to shrug it off, I didn't like my friends to pity me.

It started to pour as we got out of the car. Rosalie and Alice screamed all the way to the tunnel while I walked a normal pace, getting wet in the rain.

Edward watched as I _didn't _scream all the way to tunnel.

"Bella?! Your hair is all messed up and wet!" Alice yelled.

"So?" I shrugged, "its water it'll dry," I said.

I pretended Edward wasn't looking over Callie's shoulder listening and watching us.

"You're such a tomboy," Rosalie joked as we walked by them.

We hung around Alice's first period for a while until the bell rang.

The day went by relatively fast, until I got to 3rd period. Edward must've realized I am in his class now, because he got up from the seat he sat in yesterday and sat in the one right next to me.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," I replied. I focused my attention back to the Chem teacher.

He was tapping his pencil against the desk, seeming like he wanted to tell me something.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Of course," I said, easing the conversation.

"Okay so you know I've seen plenty of girls in my 16 years of life…" he started.

"Mmhmm…" I said, unsure of where he was going with this.

"And there's only one that didn't freak when she got water on her hair," he said, obviously trying to hide the smile that was creeping up on the corners of his mouth.

"You know you could be a little more direct?" I teased, "I don't see the big deal in getting your hair wet. If you don't want it to get wet, don't kiss in the rain," I shrugged.

"I wasn't talking about kissing," he said smiling.

_Oh shit._

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying to hide my slip.

"You just said don't kiss in the rain, you know, you could be a little more direct," he teased.

"I said go out in the rain," I lied.

"Haha no you didn't!" he laughed. I blushed furiously.

"Edward Cullen! If you would like to share what seems to be so important right now then please, you have the floor," Mrs. Web said.

"Alright," he got up from his chair and walked up to Mrs. Web, compared to her, he was a skyscraper.

I turned my head to look out the window trying to hide my laughter.

"Well I was thinking about kissing in the rain. Like how come some girls completely freak when they are in the rain, and others just don't care? Girls are so different from guys. Most guys wouldn't give a flying eff if they were in the rain, if they did they're definitely flaming hot gays…" he explained.

I could not believe he just say flaming hot gays.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that…" I corrected him from the back.

There were two gay kids sitting in front of me and I didn't want them to get offended. I support gay rights completely, love is love, right?

"Yeah, what she said. But yeah, that's pretty much it," He said as he walked back to his seat.

"That was completely off topic, Mr. Cullen," the teacher scolded.

"You asked…" he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and continued on with her lesson.

"That was completely unnecessary…" I whispered.

"What? She told me to share what I was thinking…" he said acting innocent. The bell rang for 4th and I gathered my things up.

"You know, Bells, its really cool that you're not afraid to be yourself," Edward said.

I looked up from my bag, he used my nickname.

"Oh? Thanks… no one has told me that before," I said with a friendly smile, pretending not to notice what he called me.

"Well, it's true. I didn't really know that about you," he said looking down.

"We never talk…" I said looking away.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said.

"You know, Edward I-"

"Edward Cullen please come here, I have a pretty pink slip that has your name written all over it," the teacher said, interrupting me.

"Uhm, I'll see you around, I guess. Sorry about getting you in trouble," I said looking at Mrs. Web.

"Uh yeah, its okay I'm used to it," he said with a forced smile. I walked away quickly and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**OMG I almost told him I liked him!**

**From: Alice**

**To: Bella**

**NFW! Omgomg we need to talk at lunch! See you then! XO**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So he told you 'sorry' about not talking to you anymore?? Bella, that's such a good sign!" Alice said, stuffing salad into her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure if it's a good sign, but it definitely isn't a bad one," I gushed.

"I need to make more guy friends," Jacob squirting ketchup all over his fries.

"Wow. You should be taking notes here, Jake," Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Bella, I think you should totally go for it, tell him how you feel," Rosalie said.

Just then we heard a rumble of guy's storm into the lunch room. They were all wearing Varsity football jerseys and were being followed behind Edward and Callie.

"You know what annoys me? Is that when the state gives us school surveys and its like "would you consider your school racially divided?" they don't have a "do you consider your school one big mean girls cliché?" Rosalie complained.

"Well I guess it is pretty cliché. I mean, cheerleader with quarterback, pretty Cinderella Story if you ask me," I added.

"Whatever, there's nothing we can do about it," Alice said dropping a cucumber on the table.

"It goes in your mouth, not the table," Jacob joked, Alice stuck her tongue out at him from across the table.

"Actually there is something we can about it," Rosalie said.

"Hmm, you sound like you have ideas forming, I likeee," Alice said.

"Well I was thinking we're all on student council. We can do a fundraiser, but not like normal ones, something to unite the school together. And not together like they do for pep rallies, but more like mix the popular kids with the not so popular kids," Rosalie suggested.

"True, that's actually a good idea. But I don't know what would bring EVERYONE together," I said.

"Maybe we could do a carnival. We'll have different kinds of set ups, like the nerdy kids would love a jeopardy stand, and the jocks can have a dunk tank or those big bell thing that you hit," Alice said.

"Yeah that's a really good idea. We should present it at our first meeting next month," I suggested.

"Wow, things are really coming around this year," Alice said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, hopefully everything does," I said looking at Edward. He looked the same time I did, and waved slightly.

I waved back, hoping this year can bring me everything I've ever wanted.

Edward.

**Congrats to ****jeh214 for knowing where the inspiration for this story came from. Anybody else know? Send it in a PM and I will give you a shout out :D**

**Review Please : )**


	5. Hey, Isn't This Easy?

"Bye Bella!" Alice called from her car.

"Bye Alice, call me after 9," I said as I walked up the porch steps to my house.

After planning for a few days how we were going to execute the carnival idea we decided that it would take place before the Homecoming game to get everyone to root on our team. Homecoming was just a week away from today, and I was super excited.

"Will do Bella," she said as she started to drive away.

My room had felt pretty lonely for a couple of days, Edward hadn't been home much because of practice, and by the time he did get home, I was studying downstairs while Charlie watched sports on the couch.

I never did understand why guys yell at the TV so much. But I did enjoy spending time with my dad; I learn something new about him everyday.

Today was actually really sunny, so I decided it would be nice to sit outside for a while. I sat there thinking about a whole bunch of stuff when I saw Edward walk out of his house.

At first he did a double take, I guess not noticing I was sitting there.

"Hey," he sad walking up to the patch of grass in front of our yard I was sitting on.

"Hey, long time no talk," I said.

"Yeah, I've been real busy, with football and stuff," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, I guess. I have been too, with student council, and school in general," I shrugged, not wanting him to know how much I missed his presence.

I saw him in class, but the teacher put us in alphabetical order, which left me in the back

of the room, and him in front.

"Its really nice outside," he said, gesturing to the Sun.

"Yeah, I thought I should sit out here for a while, soak up the one time the Sun actually shines around here," I said with a laugh.

I lied down on the grass and closed my eyes, hoping to coat the tan I already had. We were quietly for a while until he asked

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You know we're graduating soon and stuff. Do you ever regret anything over the years?" he asked.

"I don't think I do…" I said. Of course I regretted never telling him how I felt about him, but I didn't want to freak him out if he didn't feel the same way.

"Oh…I regret some things, but they're probably not a big deal anymore," he said.

_What the hell was he talking about?_

"Oh? What do you regret?" I pressed.

"Do you ever feel like you've made the wrong decision? And now you're bound to it…" he said.

"What's with all these deep questions Edward?" I laughed.

"Nothing, I just think too hard about little stuff… so I never got to ask you, how was your summer?"

"It was great. I visited my mom, we did some cool stuff, I missed her a lot this year," I admitted.

"Oh, I haven't seen Renee in forever. She still with Phil?" he asked. I was shocked by all the little details he remembered about me.

"Yeah, they're getting married in May, finally," I said.

"Oh that's cool…" he said. He always kept conversations easy, I liked that about Edward. He wasn't like other guys that always pressed and asked you stupid things. We had _real _conversations. I had _real _feelings.

We talked about everything, and even started asking each other random questions.

"Do you have any goals before you die?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and looked him straight in the eye. I wasn't going to tell him my real goal, so I told him one I had when I was younger.

"I want to be in two places at once," I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's impossible!" he laughed, I shrugged, its what I wanted.

"Nothing is impossible," I smiled, "what about you Edward? What do you want before you die?" I asked.

"Everything," he said simply.

"Everything?" I questioned.

"Yeah, everything," he repeated.

"And you say I'M impossible. You can't have_ everything_."

"Psh. Yes I can. You know what, when I do get EVERYTHING I'm going to rub it in your face," Edward joked.

"And when I'm in two places at once I'm going to rub it in_ your_ face," I joked back.

Just then Callie pulled up in her red Bentley and glared at the both of us sitting on the grass.

"What is this…" she said angrily.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Edward said as he started to get up.

"Well I called your phone a million times. I almost thought you forgot about our date. Get in," she ordered.

"Bye Bella," he said sadly. I waved and stared back at Callie.

Just to rub it in my face, after he got in she kissed him.

It was disgusting. I thought the idea was to make me jealous, not puke.

I could tell Edward was uneasy; she had just made everything awkward. She sped away, leaving me behind on the grass.

One minute I'm in heaven, and the next it's pouring down on me, while I'm sitting in the grass crying.

"Bella!" my dad yelled as he fumbled to get up to the front yard, "what are you doing sitting out here in the rain? You're going to get sick! What happened?" he said talking a mile a minute.

"N-nothing," I choked out.

"Come on, lets go inside," he helped me up while I brushed the grass and mud off of my clothes.

When we got inside I ran upstairs and quickly got into the shower. The water was steaming hot; it felt good, almost like I was washing away most of the sadness.

I wasn't crying because I was jealous.

I was crying because I don't understand why I guy like that hangs around a girl like _her._

I cried because what he's been looking for has always been here.

_Waiting for him to tell me he feels the same way._

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Okay so we've rented the entire blow up stuff and we just have to fill it all up," Alice said. She had been acting like she was planning a wedding or something.

"Well that's the job for the professional people, so I guess we're done, we just have to recruit a couple of nerds and jocks to run the stands," I said.

"How about that one kid Kevin who's really into Anime, he draws all kinds of stuff, he can do the face painting," Rosalie suggested.

"Okay. And we can get Jasper to run the dunk tank with Emmett," I suggested.

Jasper and Emmett were both important players on our school's team. Emmett ran most of the pep rallies because of his school spirit, he knew basically everyone in school.

Jasper was on the football team in the fall and baseball in the spring. He was an all year round player. Alice has had the biggest crush on him since we were in junior high, but she wouldn't ever admit it- not even to me and Rose.

"That's a great idea Bella! It will be hilarious to see big Emmett getting dunked!" Alice laughed.

"But wait whose going to do that dunk tank, then?" Rosalie asked.

"Ummm," as we were all brainstorming we heard a faint "aw damn," come from behind us. We turned around to see Jacob picking up the ice cream he had just dropped.

"Jacob," we all said at once. We were still looking at him while he picked up the ice cream and was about to start eating it again.

"Jacob Black you better not eat that after you just dropped it on the floor," Alice scolded. His mouth froze open, inches away from the ice cream as his eyes scanned to see who was talking to him. He looked up to the sky as if a bird told him that or something.

"Over here," Rosalie sighed. He looked straight ahead and started laughing.

"Its just dirt, I've been eating things off the floor since I was little, no biggie. And plus cavemen revolutionized by eating things off freaking rocks, and look now, we have like a trillion people in this world," he said while continuing to eat his ice cream and walking up to us.

"I feel bad for whoever will be your wife later in life," Rosalie laughed.

"My wife will learn to love me," he shrugged, "so what's up?" he asked.

"We need your help," I said.

"Oh? With what? My ice cream eating skills?" he joked.

"Uh. No. We need you to run one of the games, you have to hit the bell and then you win stuff, it's an easy job, just take their tickets and if they hit it give them prizes," Alice explained.

"Sounds easy enough," he shrugged.

"Alright, we can recruit the rest of chess club for other things," I said.

"I am soooo excited," Alice gushed.

"Me too," I said.

Really, all I could keep thinking about was Edward, and our conversation from the other day.

Hopefully this carnival would take my mind off of him long enough to have fun.

**Review Please : )**


	6. The Lion and The Lamb

**Enjoy chapter six : )**

As I surveyed the crowd of our whole entire school I was please with myself and my friends for coming up with this idea.

Jocks were with nerds that were with cheerleaders, it felt great to know our school could unite despite their differences.

"I bet you can't hit it!" I heard Emmett yell as he sat, soaking wet, on the dunk tank bench.

A lot of nerds and freshman seemed to be getting him back for all those trashcan visits, and surprisingly, were doing very well.

We had already raised over 100 dollars just in that one section.

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy, the captain of the chess club laughed. He threw the ball and it just barely missed the button.

"You throw like a puss! Ahahaha," Emmett taunted, "better luck next time little buddy."

"I was just warming up," Jeremy said. God, he was so nerdy.

He paid Jasper again, while Jasper passed him another ball, shaking his head and laughing at how ridiculous Emmett looked arguing with a nerd.

Jeremy threw it again, and this time it hit the target, sending Emmett barreling down into the water. Emmett quickly got back up and lifted himself onto the bench, but just as he was about to balance himself out, Jeremy hit the button again. It sent Emmett into fits of "what the fucks" and "he's cheating". He was such a sore loser.

I walked away clutching my stomach in laughter and went over to the nearest bench.

"Bella! This is going great! We're raising so much money," Alice said as she walked up to me with two cones of ice cream.

"I know right? Thanks Alice," I said as I grabbed the other ice cream.

"Hey Bells," I heard a familiar voice come up from behind me.

"Hi Edward! Having fun?" I greeted.

"Yeah, this was a really good idea, girls," he said smiling at Alice and I.

Alice had a kool-aid smile on and quickly looked at me. Thanks for the subtlety, Alice.

"Well Bella, I hear Rosalie calling me, gotta go, nice seeing you Edward," she said.

"See yah, Alice," he said waving goodbye. He sat down next to me on the bench and turned to look at me.

"So was this your idea?" He asked.

"It was more of a mixture of ideas, actually," I admitted.

"Oh. I just…I saw all of it and automatically thought 'Bella'," he said.

"Really?" I smiled, flattered.

"Yepp," he said. I looked around; someone was missing from his arm.

"Where's Callie?" I asked.

"She's sick; she didn't come to school today. I don't think she'll be here all week," he admitted.

"Oh…" I drifted off, thinking.

"So have you even played any of the games yet?" he asked.

"No, I've just been looking around. Emmett is very comical," I noted.

"Yeah, he is pretty funny. Do you want to play a game with me?" he asked.

"With you…?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked with a disappointed face.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much…" I said looking up at him as he got up.

"Eh, she's not even here. And plus, we're cool," he said.

"Alright," I said getting up from my spot, "what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm, I want to win you something…" he said surveying the stands.

"Edward…you don't have to win me anything," I said rolling my eyes.

"But I want to. Hey, how about that bottle game," he suggested.

"Whatever you want," I shrugged; we jogged over to the stand. Nelson (another nerd) handed Edward a baseball.

Edward stared at the bottles for a second, and then whipped his hand back and threw it.

I was completely shocked when the bottles fell.

"What the hell? Those things are fixed, we put guerilla glue on them," I said in surprise.

"Really? What rip offs…" he said smiling, "what do I get Nelson?" he asked.

"Anything you want, I think. Right Bella?" he asked.

"Uhh sure," I said.

"Pick something, Bells," he said.

"Uhmm," I scanned the shelves of stuffed toys and decided on something subtle but cute "how about the lamb?" I asked.

"The lamb?" Edward asked in shock.

"Yeah? Why not?" I asked while receiving the lamb from Nelson.

"I don't know…it's so…little," he said confused.

"What does that mean?" I said laughing.

"Well usually girls like the biggest thing on the shelf with the most colors," he said with even more confusion.

"Edward, I think we already established the fact that I'm not exactly like other girls," I said.

"True…" he seemed to be in such deep thought over a stupid lamb, "why didn't you get the lion? It's decent sized," he suggested.

I narrowed my eyes, offended by his statement.

"Well what's wrong with my lamb?" I asked.

"Nothing…I just thought that the lion was cuter," he said shrugging, with a big smile on his face.

"Lambs are better," I said triumphantly.

"I'm not going to argue with a girl that schooled me in debate class," he said, reliving old memories.

"Ugh! You always bring that up! Your argument just had no substance, and everyone was too afraid to argue with Edward Cullen," I said.

"You used my full name, again," he said.

"Too bad," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey, be nice," he said, playfully punching my arm.

"Heyyyy lets bob for apples!" I said, skipping over to the tank full of apples.

"Ay Bella, I hate bobbing for apples, it's so embarrassing," he said eyeing the apples.

"Who cares? Its funny," I said while paying Tyler.

"No its not, one time I got water up my nose," he said.

"Aww poor baby," I teased while tying his hands together.

"I can't believe your making me do this," he started to bend his head toward the tank.

"I watched you knock down the set up that took me and hour to do and that almost got my fingers stuff together, I think this is payback," I said smiling from the other side of the tank as I bent my head lower, waiting for the bell.

"I won you that stupid lamb, isn't that a gift to make up for it?" he said desperately while laughing.

"Nope!" I laughed. The bell rang and I dropped my head all the way down.

By the end of 30 seconds I had 10 apples in my crate and he had 5.

"You play like a puss!" I laughed.

"Whatever," he said trying to fight back his laughter, too.

"Tell me, why is it such a big deal that people watch The Edward Cullen bob for apples with his friend?" I asked.

"Because it's not very masculine," he admitted as I looked at the stuffed animals.

"Give me the lion," I said, and glanced at his direction.

I handed him the lion and he looked at me surprised.

"But you won Bella, you should get the lion," he said.

"Edward, you already won me something. And I made you do something completely embarrassing," I said.

"Still though, it's not gentlemanlike of me," he said pushing it towards me. I was trying to think of a better reason to make him keep it.

"Fine," I said, defeated.

We eventually retreated back to our little bench and continued to talk. We talked about everything, and even caught up on some things about each other. Edward agreed to drop me off home, and I sent Alice on a little errand with my lion.

By the end of day I was on cloud nine, I felt like the greatest person in the world. I wish I could feel like that all the time…

"Goodnight Bella," Edward said as I walked up my front porch steps. I looked back to see him with his hands in his pockets and was walking back and forth on his feet. He looked like a little kid.

"Night Edward…" I said fumbling with my keys; he made my mind so blurry I couldn't even tell which key was my house key.

I heard him laughing behind me as I walked into the house.

"Go to sleep," I teased as he started to walk away.

"Sure thing, Bells, haha," he laughed as he walked away.

I ran as fast as I could upstairs to make sure I could beat him to my room so I could watch him.

When he got into his room I watched from between my closed curtains.

**EPOV**

I walked into my room feeling great. I haven't felt this great in a long time. I genuinely have fun with Bella. She makes me laugh when everything seems like its going wrong.

When I walked in something light brown and furry was sitting on my unkempt bed.

**Did you seriously think I would keep the lion? You're crazy.**

**I'm giving it back to you, for a good reason.**

**I want you to think of me every time you see it : )**

**~Bella**


	7. AN

**Me again! : )**

**Soooooo, I completely edited a lot of my freewebs website.**

**I added pictures of the characters of You Belong With Me, I am pretty happy with my decisions. There is a surprise for you all on that page, at the bottom, you will see our spotlight stealer, Mike Newton : )**

**I'm sure ur like "wtf is this crazy chick talking about", you will get it when you see it : D my sister and I were laughing for about ten minutes.**

**I also added a blog, I talked about some cool stuff including:**

**-Stuff about my new story**

**-Frequently Asked Questions about AMNHB and past stories. (There isn't a bunch, but if you have something that is on your mind don't be afraid to ask it, it might just be what someone else is wondering, too!)**

**-Some stories I highly recommend, and their direct links, since some people are too lazy to look them up : )**

**-Story schedule, so you know when I will update your favorite stories.**


	8. Come on defense work!

**There's a big world out there. Bigger than prom, bigger than high school, and it won't matter if you were the Prom Queen or the Quarterback of the football team, or the biggest nerd. Find out who you are and try not to be afraid of it.**

Chapter 7.

_Attention all students! Tonight is the big night-the Spartans verses Bulldogs homecoming game at 7! Be there! Tickets are $3 after school in the courtyard, and $5 at the door. Come and show your support! Gooo Spartans!_

Mrs. Greeves had just about the most annoying, irritating, and peppy voice I have ever heard in my life.

That's one thing you can always count on in high school, to have the extra dorky staff member to give announcements with more enthusiasm then the New York Giants fans and Obama supporters put together.

People say cheerleaders have the most enthusiasm at games, but really, it's the Band that has the most "pep."

We work our butts off at rehearsal and never stop working around the clock. Whereas, the cheerleaders come in with their little spanks and Evian water and throw a couple of legs in the air.

Its not that it's an easy job, but after a while, they can just stand there and scream. We have to listen to the beats of the music while watching the game. How many people can do that?

And your lips are ALWAYS sore after games, that, and you have to empty your trumpet of spit and any extra bodily fluids that drip inside your instrument. Gross, huh?

Half the spirit squad doesn't even really know what's going on. For every 7 girls there is 1 that knows somewhat of what is happening, and the others…well, they're still arguing over whose the Home team.

I'm not trying to hate on the cheerleaders, because I'm friends with a lot of them, example: Alice and Rosalie. But if we want to discuss the amount of work that gets done at games and at rehearsal, Band members really go in for the count.

"What song are you guys doing tonight at the game?" Alice asked, stuffing her textbooks into her locker.

"I'm not sure, we've been working on a couple of pieces," I admitted, shoving the lock shut and resetting the dial.

"Oh. We have a new routine that we have to practice in about fifteen minutes. I'm going to be on the top of the pyramid!" Alice said excitedly, taking out her cheer bag and half frozen water bottle.

"Nice. I'm sure Rosalie is going to have tones of fun lifting you," I said jokingly.

"Not really. I'd rather not have to cop a feel on my best friend just to get her in the air," Rosalie said from behind me, "so I saw you leave with Edward last week after the carnival, what's up with that?"

"Nothing is up. Uhh, I need to go get my clarinet from the band room, catch you after practice?" I said easing away and off to the distance.

From behind me I could hear their gossiping.

_I totally think she hooked up with him!_

_No, she's not that easy, and remember, he's still with Callie._

_But didn't you hear? Callie is cheating on Edward!_

_Really? With Who?_

I quickly walked faster. I didn't want to hear it. Yeah, it's good if Edward found out and dumped her, he's too good for her. But at the same time, the last thing I want is for Edward to get his heartbroken. It would just tear him to pieces!

I started to weigh my options. I could tell Edward and comfort him through his break up and eventually tell him my feelings. Or I could mind my own business and say I never knew. But what if another girl snagged him first?

I started to feel dizzy at the thought of Edward dating another girl besides Callie, and it not even being me. That would be the worst.

I had to do something.

……………………………………………………………

_Come on, all you Spartan fans  
Let me hear you clap your hands  
Now that you got the beat,  
let me hear you stomp your feet  
Now that you have got the groove,  
let me hear your body move!_

I really don't understand the point in cheerleaders, honestly.

They say "let me hear your body move", now I wonder who came up with such a ridiculous chant? Probably Callie.

There are two things completely wrong with this chant/dance.

You can't "hear" someone's body moving. Its impossible.

None of them can actually dance. They're just born with talent in gymnastics.

_Let's go Spartans! Let's go!_

_Let's go Spartans! Let's go!_

Rosalie and the other girls started making their way into a pyramid, and slowly but surely Alice made her way to the top.

She stood there with her pom-poms and hands proudly in the air yelling "Go Spartans!" as the opposing team's cheerleaders looked on in jealousy.

I think that's the only fun thing about watching cheerleaders. Because the opposing team and them always get into caddy arguments over what team is better, even though they won't even be able to tell you who is winning. And if the home team is winning, the guest will just say they're "cheating."

How you can possibly cheat in running back and forth across a field I have no idea.

Suddenly I heard a roar of cheering coming from the other side of the stands and looked to see Edward running to get a touchdown.

He jetted and jerked away and past the opposing team. I was getting nervous as his teammates were all slowly taken down. But he never did look back to see who was coming for him.

One of the Bulldog players latched himself onto Edward's knees and Edward fell straight into the ground, but just making it to the touchdown line.

Now, was the time to see if he held onto the ball.

And he did! Scoring final points for the end of the game, making the Spartans the winners of the homecoming game against the Montesano Bulldogs.

I got up and cheered like crazy yelling his name. I was so proud.

_Thereeee you have it folks. Spartans win 25 to 10, leaving the homecoming trophy here, like it should be! Food and refreshments can be found on the way out, along with spirit items and the Spartan Sport Schedule. Homecoming Dance tickets will be sold in the cafeteria for $20 all this week until Thursday. Hurry and purchase them before they run out! Have a good night, and drive safely! _

I ran out of the stands and hugged Alice and congratulated her on completing her "life goal" of being on top of a pyramid.

"I felt so much adrenaline! It was like being on the top of the empire state building, only the building was Rose!..."

She went on and on but all I could do was watch Callie argue with Edward on the field. She was standing next to Ben, the wide receiver, and when Ben pushed him all he could do was walk off the field angrily.

I jogged toward him, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hey congratulations-"

"Not now Bella!" he yelled in my face, and stalked off toward the boys locker room.

I felt something in my throat start to tremble, and as much as I didn't like the awkward feeling, my mouth started to quiver in anticipation of crying.

But, I couldn't cry here, especially in front of Callie and Ben. Rosalie and Alice knew right away and Rosalie hooked her arm in mine as Alice went to pack up my clarinet.

When we got into the car I burst into tears. Not because he necessarily hurt my feelings, but because he would choose someone so hurtful over me.

_Was I really that bad?_

_Am I ugly?_

_Am I too immature, or mean for him to like me?_

All I knew was that I was never enough for Edward. And unfortunately, I _never_ will be.

**Wooo that was fun writing : )**

**Don't you just love school spirit? **

**Well, I L-O-V-E reviews too, so do me a favor and review!!!**

**I want to get at least 15 or more before next chapter, they make me happyyyy =p**

**=]**

**p.s. check out my new story Illicit!**

**-Toni**


	9. Tree House Love

**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails.**

**-1 Corinthians 13:4**

Chapter 8.

"You know, maybe he's just caught between you and Callie. Like he doesn't know who to choose?" Alice was making a list which went on and on. It was like 100 Reasons Why Edward Cullen Will Never Date Me.

"Alice you aren't helping. Just drop it!" Rosalie whispered from the back of our heads.

In Mrs. Bridgemen's class, anyone caught talking was hit on the hand, or nearest body part, with a ruler. And boy did it hurt.

Or so I've been told…

"It's alright Alice. I'm just-"Mrs. Bridgemen looked up from her desk quickly and then returned to her papers, she did this about every 2 minutes or so "thinking that maybe I should wait it out. If it was meant to be then it _will _work itself out. I believe it," I said.

"But Bella I can't possibly wait that long!" Alice said dramatically, with both palms on either side of her cheeks.

"YOU can't wait that long? Imagine how I feel! I don't even know how long I'm going to be waiting!" I whispered.

"Honestly, I think you should just move on Bella. If he really liked you that much, then he would make it happen. Guys will _find_ a way to make it happen," she resolved.

"Yeah, if they're _single_," Alice argued.

"Why don't you date someone else to make him jealous?" A random voice came from the back. Wtf? Who was listening in?

"Jacob, honestly! Those kinds of things only (almost) work in Disney Channel shows! Everyone knows better. It just makes it easier for the other person to move on, and then it's a whole big mess!" Alice said flinging her hands dramatically in the air.

"Mrs. Brandon if there's something you'd like to complain about, please, take the floor," Mrs. Bridgemen said.

"Oh, no Mrs. Bridgemen, I was just practicing my cheer dance for this Friday," Alice said with a questionable look on her face. Her whole face read one big "wtf" on it.

"Well this is not a playground, this is English, and if you can't control yourself like an honors student then I can always transfer you to standard. Get back to work!" She yelled, going back to her book.

"Alice what kind of excuse was that?!" Rosalie said.

Alice kicked the side of her leg in revenge.

"Alice!"

"Rose!" Alice said, accidentally bumping her books on the floor, which hit my foot.

"Alice!"

"Jacob!!!!" Jacob yelled out loud, which made the whole class stare at our square of gossip.

We both slowly looked toward Mrs. Bridgemen's desk where she slowly took a sticky note and wrote something on it.

Jacob thought this was just _hilarious_.

"Alice, Rosalie, Jacob and Bella- to the Student Resource Center," she said handing us the paper.

I hate that they called it Student Resource Center…just call it Detention!

………………………………………..

Every night, when I feel like I have no where to run, I climb the old tree house Alice, Edward and I built when we were younger.

Inside, was a soft wood my dad had bought for us, and an open ceiling to stair up at the stars.

Though this was convenient at night, one time Alice was in it during the day and a bird pooped all over her.

She hasn't been here since then.

But amazingly enough, when you ever feel like you can't control anything, what you _can_ control is the quality of your time spent alone.

There is a fine line between being a loner, and being a thinker. A thinker sits alone, but ponders about the wonders of the world, whereas a loner sits, and thinks, and does nothing else. They just think about reasons why their life is wrong, and why no one is allowed in.

But if I were to categorize myself I'd say I'm a cross between a loner _and_ a thinker. Because when I sit up here and think, I wish every time that someone would come up here and think with me.

And if that someone sat with me and let me babble on about things that didn't make any sense, I'd be grateful! Because that is the person you're meant to be with.

When all else is wrong, you can turn to them, and they won't judge, just _listen_.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be up here?" I heard a strained voice come from below me.

I was frightened at first, but when I peered down into the peep hole (which was really just a hole in the wood) I saw Edward's green eyes shining under the moonlight.

"Maybe. But it's also never too late to think," I countered.

"True... can I sit with you?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course," I said moving over to leave space.

After time, if forgot how small the tree house actually was. Of course, when it was built none of us were very tall so we all fit comfortably, but now, that Mr. Quarterback was squeezing his way in I felt the place close in on me.

_Good thing I'm not claustrophobic…_

We had just enough space to lie down, but both our elbows were touching, and I could feel the heat forming between the closeness of our bodies.

"Wow, I haven't been up here in a long time…" Edward said looking around.

"Really? I come here all the time," I said.

"Oh? I didn't know that…" he said looking up at the sky.

There were so many stars out tonight, more than any other night. The whether was just perfect, and was a nice cool breeze, and the best part: no mosquitoes.

"It's really beautiful up there…" I breathed mesmerized by the fact that I was laying down, closer to Edward than I've ever been in my life, and looking up at a work of art.

The funny thing about stars is that they can be billions of miles away, but no matter how far, you will always feel close to them. As if you can stretch your hand into the distance, and touch something as perfect as them, and maybe, just for a second, you'll feel happy and complete. You can't count on them to always be there when darkness falls.

"Yeah, it is," Edward said keeping his eyes locked on me, not even looking at the stars.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and quickly looked away at the same time he did.

"Hey, I want to apologize for being a real jerk the other day. Callie just gets me really angry sometimes, it had nothing to do with you…" he said.

"Don't even worry about it, my dad yells worse," I said with a smile. I felt his body ease more, glad that he wasn't feeling awkward around me.

"You know Bella, for some reason, I haven't been able to stop thinking about all of our old memories…" he said, looking around at each glowing star.

"Oh? We've had a lot of memories," I said smiling.

"Yeah, but there's one that I will always remember…" he said.

"Which one? Refresh my memory," I said flirtatiously.

"Well, do you remember when we were in kindergarten? And we had to learn square dancing?"

"Ewww you remember that one? That's the time when I tripped in front of everyone!" I said humiliated.

He laughed, "that's not why I remember it, though, that was very funny now that I see it replaying in my head,"

"Thanks a lot, Edward," I muttered.

"I remember when I asked you to be my partner, and you accepted. Even though we had options to dance with the same sex, so we didn't feel weird," he said smiling.

I smiled back and thought about how genuinely happy and innocent we were to be together. Not romantically, obviously, but in kindergarten the things that matter in high school are nonexistent. Yeah, it wasn't considered very girlish of you to hang around boys, and later on you'd be considered a slut, but none of those things really existed in kindergarten.

You weren't judged on your feelings, and honesty, really was the best policy.

This thought helped me understand that as much as I want as friendship with Edward, we didn't talk much before until a couple weeks ago anyway. So if I tell him my feelings and we end up being weird around each other, at least I know I tried, and I can go on living my life without any hang ups.

_The truth shall set you free._

Boy, was_ that_ spot on.

"Were you happy when I accepted?" I asked bravely.

"Of course. It was a relief," he said, "I also remember other times… you weren't there, but you were involved," he said, purposely not continuing it seemed.

"Oooh tell me," I said excitedly.

"No, they're embarrassing," he said.

"Did you have a wet dream?" I asked jokingly. At first he looked shocked, and if he were sitting, would've definitely doubled over in laughter.

"No! Better," he smiled, "one time, in 8th grade, I was sitting up here alone, which was the last time I came in here, before now, and I looked up at the stars and thought of every reason why I liked you..as _more_ than a friend..." he said, his face becoming serious.

My breathing started to get shallower in anticipation of telling him my feelings. For some reason, the intensity took over me, and I found myself tearing up, breathing in, and taking a jump at what I've been afraid of all my life.

"And what happened?" I asked shakily, but staring at Edward, who was looking up at the sky.

His jaw clenched and turned his face to the left to stare back at me,

"I ran out of stars…" he said, his eyes smoldering.

If you were a star, staring down at us, you could see our noses inches apart. I was breathing his scent in, and he was breathing _me_ in. And just for a split second, we became one person, one body, and one mind. _Love._

Edward surely couldn't have loved me with as much intensity as I loved him, but this one second, is the moment I've been waiting for, for years.

It lasted forever, but truthfully, ended way too soon.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere…" Edward said grabbing my hand in his and helping me out of the tree house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, shocked to be going anywhere this late at night on a school night.

"You'll see," he said, leading me into his car.

**Okay, so I think this is my favorite chapter I've ever written in my entire life!!!**

**I was getting butterflies just writing it!!!**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**But next chapter is going to be even more awesome :DDDD  
**

**Review Please Please Please :D **

**p.s yur awesome. Yeah,_ YOU._  
**


	10. Two Places At Once

**Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, and it is not the spread of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are.**

**Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. You will have roots that grow towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms have fallen from your branches you will find that you are one tree and not two.**

**Chapter 9.**

"Edward, I'm not into the whole blindfold thing," I said trying to feel my way to the belt buckle.

"Chill Bella, it's a surprise," Edward said, I heard him turn the key in the ignition and click his seat belt in place.

"So where are we going?" I said trying to trick him into telling me.

"Shh," Edward said.

"Did you just tell me to shush?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yes," he said simply, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fine. But when we get there can I take this stupid blindfold off?" I asked. It wasn't even a blindfold, it was one of his extra shirts he left in his backseat.

But it smelled _really_ good.

"Maybe, if you stop talking about it," he joked.

"Alright, I'll stop talking about it. Let's talk about something else," I suggested.

I felt like I was in the car for longer than expected, I was afraid my dad would wake up and be worried about my whereabouts, but so far, my cell phone had not rang or buzzed.

_What a great father._

"Are we there yettt?" I asked impatiently.

"YES," Edward said laughing a little.

"Yay!" I reached for my blindfold but felt his warm, soft hands on mine.

"Leave it there…" he said. I sighed in defeat and heard him get out of the car. I felt him open my door, and unbuckle my seat belt as I joked with him.

"So wheres the axe and rope?" I asked.

"In the back," he said nonchalantly.

For some dumb reason I actually got nervous, "relax Bella, I'm just humoring you, I would never do that," he said.

He picked me up out of the car effortlessly and then put me down. I could feel the Earth under me, and it felt like a dirt road. But I could also hear a few cars passing here and there.

"Put your foot here," he said helping me with the direction, "and the other one right here," he said.

"Edward this is so weird, you're starting to creep me out," I said.

"Shh, take off the blindfold," he said. I was scared at first. I wasn't sure what would be waiting in front of me as I undid the blindfold, but I trusted Edward, so I did as he said.

When I took it off I was _so_ confused.

I looked around and I was standing on the right side of an empty road. The cars that were passing before must have been going the opposite direction from where I was standing.

I looked at Edward's face and he was cracking the biggest smile. I eyed him suspiciously and looked up to see a sign next to where I was standing that read "Welcome To Oregon" on one side, and "Welcome To Washington" on the other.

My legs were on either side of the sign and I looked at Edward for some answers.

"You're in two places at once…" he said smiling.

My eyes started to water…with happy tears. Really, really happy tears!

For one, I couldn't believe how much brainstorming must have been put into doing this for me. I always thought that being in two places at once really _was_ impossible.

And the best thing about it was being in my dream, with the person I'm always dreaming of.

It was so simple, and yet it meant so much to me. The fact that he must have thought about this for at least a second, made me realize that maybe just for that second, he was thinking about me.

"Edward!" I gasped while I jumped into his arms. There wasn't anything more perfect than when he hugged me back, I really was on cloud nine.

"Is it too late to take back what I said about it being impossible?" he asked in my ear.

I drew back and looked into his eyes, we were just inches apart and I couldn't help but look at his lips. The moonlight reflecting off of both of us made it just about the most perfect scene I will ever get to experience in my life.

Both of our heads tilted to the side and we found ourselves inching just a little bit closer, our lips almost touching.

"This is road ain't for kissing, it's for DRIVING!!!" an old fat man yelled while beeping his horn.

We both looked at each other, and all we could do was laugh. The man had to stop behind us and wait until we got back into the car. Edward made a U-Turn and when his window and the man's windows were facing he yelled out "but its also good for illegal U-Turns!" he yelled out.

We sped back along the highway in silence. What had just happened was almost fatal, and if we had kissed there would be some major problems about to boil between him and Callie.

_More than there already are_.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Sunshine today," Alice said plopping down her lunch tray.

"She hasn't stopped smiling ever since we got to school," Rosalie mumbled eating her salad.

"What happened to you?" Jacob said moving his hands up and down in front of my face.

"Nothing, I just... I'm having a good day is all," I said looking down at my notebook. It was heavy on my lap because I knew behind that five star cover was 100 different pages of hearts and stars.

I looked up and blushed just thinking about how embarrassing it would be if the girls actually saw my notebook, or worse, Edward.

The minute I thought his name I looked up to see him walking in with his football friends. He looked focused on what they were saying, but dazed at the same time.

Like he wasn't quite there with them, and just as far off in fairytale land as I was.

He looked around and caught my eye, we quickly and subtly smiled at each other and I looked away, facing Rosalie and Alice who were both staring at me with a smile.

"Something happened with Edward!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"SPILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled across the table.

"Not here," I said looking away, to make sure no one heard us.

"No way Bells, no way, you gotta give us the story," Jacob said shaking his head.

"It's really not a big deal, we were just talking last night, that's all," I said, hoping that would satisfy them till later.

But of course, if I truly knew my friends, that did not satisfy them one bit.

"And…" they all said at once.

"Jacob are you sure you're not gay. This stuff usually interests girls…" I said.

"Of course I'm not gay. Why would you even think that? I'm just excited for you. Now don't change the subject," he said.

Rosalie and Alice were on the edge of their seats, looking like they were about to explode.

"Well, I was sitting in the tree house that Alice, Edward and I built when we were younger-"

"Ew, that nasty place with the bird poop?" Alice said with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, that only happened to you Alice, and you were dumb for going in there during the day, you know that happens. Now shut up if you want to hear the story," I said taking over the discussion.

She eagerly sat with her head in her hands, listening intently to what I had to say.

"Like I was saying, I was in the tree house, and Edward was outside, so he came in with me-"

"Oooh this is getting good!" Rosalie said. I shot her a look and she zipped her lip and threw away the key.

"So we were talking and then he said that one time he counted stars for every reason that he liked me and that he ran out of stars!" I squealed quietly.

You would think that since I was squealing QUIETLY, they would have the decency to do the same. But of course they all screamed so loud that Edward's table looked over at us.

"Shh!!!" I warned.

They both covered their mouths and blurted out a couple of "omg's" and "that's so cute!".

"Bella, he's looking at you…" Jacob said not so subtly looking to his left where Edward and his friends sat.

"Don't _look_," I said, "you'll make it so obvious!" **(Authors Note: how many of you girls have had those moments before?? Don't lie. You know it. The "OMG don't _LOOK_!" haha)**

"Why can't I look?" he said looking again.

"Just don't! He's going to know I'm talking about him!"

"But he already knows, so why can't I look?"

"Jacob!"

"Okay okay, I'm just kidding with you, Bells. But seriously, he is looking; I think he wants you to look back. Cuz' I'm not_ that_ sexy," he said in a cocky tone.

I looked back at him and he winked at me. I just about died.

"I totally saw that!" Rosalie said with a huge grin on her face.

"OMG Bella OMG he's getting up," Alice said.

"What?!" I said. Usually I'm pretty laid back about this stuff, but I didn't know what to do now. He was making me tongue tied and I didn't even know what to say!

Rosalie moved over and slid me over too, to make room for Edward.

"Hi Bella," Edward said, sitting down next to me.

"Hi," I said, taking a glance at Alice who was staring straight at the both of us.

"Oh, look, Rosalie is calling me," Alice said like always.

"No I didn't…" Rosalie said confused. Alice shot her a warning look and Jacob stared at both of them like they were crazy.

"Oh, then it _must have been Jacob_," Alice said, hinting to the fact that he needed to leave, too.

"No, I don't think it was," Jacob said shaking his head and swallowing a big bite of pizza, "and besides, this is getting good. Lunch _and_ a show," Jacob said looking at Edward and I.

I could see Edward trying to fight back a smile at how ridiculous all three of them were.

"Oh! Coming Mrs. Bridgemen!" Alice said, grabbing Rosalie. She knew Jacob so well.

"Hey don't leave me alone!" He ran after them and paused at the door that was about to close.

He turned back around and grabbed the rest of his food and walked back to the exit. He paused again, came back AGAIN, and brought the rest of Alice's food, but purposely leaving Rosalie's water and salad.

"Make sure you remember detention after school today Bella," he said. He proceeded to walk away… for good this time.

"You have detention?_ You_?" Edward asked, moving to the other side of the table to sit across from me.

"Yes? Is it so hard to believe that I have a bad streak?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes," He laughed.

"Well, yeah I have detention till 3:30," I sighed.

"Oh…that sucks," he looked disappointed.

"Why… do you have more trips to take me on?" I teased.

"No. for now," he said, smiling, "but I did want to ask you if you were doing anything later," he said.

"Oh,"

"But you have detention, so…" he drifted off.

"Well…I'm not busy after detention. But I do have a test to study for, for History," I confessed.

"Oh, me too, we should study together," Edward suggested.

"Sure," I said, knowing where he was going with this, "question…what's up with you and Callie, cuz I don't want to end up on her hit list," I said.

He laughed, "Nothing, we aren't talking right now. I think we're taking a break," he said.

"Oh," I said, acting like that answer didn't affect me at all.

Just then, the bell rang for our dismissal from lunch.

"Well I guess I'll meet you at the detention room," he said.

"But what are you going to do in between that time?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure Jacob can entertain me," he said with a devious smile.

"Edward…" I warned.

"See you later Bells," he said and walked away to catch up with his friends.

_Oh Lord._

I looked inside my book bag and remembered the shirt I had stolen from Edward.

I guess that's how you know you're truly in love, you steal shirts just to have a piece of him with you, wherever you go..._  
_

**Review!!!**

**= D**


	11. This is the last AN I swear!

For updates on this story please go to my new blog at

Fanfictionchick(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Thanks mucho!

~Yurs Truly.


	12. I'm The One Who Understands You

_**Love is friendship on fire.**_

"This is so ridiculous. I think teachers LIKE giving detention. It makes them happy with their stupid, miserable little lives," Jacob whined, taking a seat on a too-small desk.

I only have a half hour before I can meet up with Edward. I'll just have to kill time, I guess.

"This is detention, not lunch. You're here for misbehavior, not to talk. I want complete silence," Mr. Karns said from behind his desk.

Mr. Karns was a tall, lanky man. He knew everyone by name, even if they didn't know him. I thought he was creepy since the first day of freshman year.

"Laameee," Alice said while resting her head against her Calculus book.

"Alice, you can't learn anything by laying your head against a textbook," Rosalie said from the desk diagonal to Alice.

"Actually, Rose, I happen to learn by Osmosis," Alice said.

KNOCK KNOCK

All of us, including Mr. Karns, looked questioningly at the front door to see who was there.

No. Freaking. Way.

Edward Cullen was standing at the door waving a detention slip in front of him so Karns would let him in.

Karns let Edward in and he swiftly strolled into the room and took the seat in back of Jacob.

It was only after Jacob close my opened mouth when I realized I had been gaping at Edward the whole time he walked in.

"Don't look so happy to see me, Bells," Edward joked.

"Oh. Sorry. I just…wasn't expecting to see you here…How ARE you here??" I asked.

"Well, I showed up late to class the 3rd time this week, so my teacher gave me a detention slip," he said nonchalantly.

"Or perhaps you asked for a detention slip cuz you wanted to hang with my good old friend Bella, here," Rosalie said, eyeing Edward suspiciously.

"I surrender," he said smiling at me.

"Do you need the principal to come in here and watch you or something? Do you not listen??? DIDN'T I SAY NO TALKING??" Mr. Karns yelled.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Jacob asked.

"Argh!" Mr. Karns threw his pencil on the floor and stormed out of the classroom.

"Are you serious? What kind of detention person teacher thing is he? Eff this, I'm leaving," Rosalie said, gathering her binder and pen.

"I hear yah," Alice said, starting to get up, too.

"Wheres everyone going?" Jacob said sadly.

"Leaving? Why would you want to sit here and waste your life away. I'm totally missing General Hospital for this lame crap," Rosalie said.

"True that, I could be eating your mom's leftovers," Jacob said, following Rosalie and Alice out of the room.

"I guess I have to go then too," I said, "they're my ride."

"We leave right next to each other, I'll give you a ride," Edward said.

"Alright," we walked down the hall and escaped from school, Happy to be out of detention and with the best guy in the world, I was probably considered the luckiest girl in the world.

As we pulled up to Edward's garage, we ran into the last person I'm sure we both wanted to see.

Callie.

She was standing in front of the garage doors, arms crossed, toes tapping against the pavement wildly.

"Where. The. Eff. Have. You. BEEN?!" She yelled before Edward even stepped out of the car.

_Maybe if I just stay in the car and don't move she won't see me..._ I thought.

"And wth is that thing doing in there?!" She said throwing a deadly glare through the windshield at me.

"Thats "thing" is Bella, and I was giving her a ride home from detention," Edward said.

"Why didn't you call me? Look, I know we were arguing a lot the other night, but I love you and we need to work things out. I'll try to stop being so sensitive..just please?" She said, making the ugliest puppy dog pout.

Ugh. She disgusts me.

"Alright. Fine, lets talk inside. I don't like airing my dirty laundry in front of friends," he said.

I slowly got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. I didn't even look back.

The tears were falling so hard, I was too prideful to let him see my weakness.

One side of me is yelling to tell him I love him. The other side is pissed off at the fact that he told me he was taking a break with Callie, and yet, he's going to go make up and make out probably with her in about 10 minutes.

Why does this always happen to me??

"So that was it? He just was like 'see yah lata Bella' and then walks into his house with Callie?! WTF??" Alice was yelling across the cafeteria table the next day.

"Well it didn't exactly play out like that. The windows were down so I heard the whole conversation. I just got out of the car and walked away. I didn't say bye and he didn't say bye either."

"That is so fucked up," Rosalie said taking dirt out from under her fingernails.

"Thats really disgusting," Jacob said while taking a big bite out of his sub.

"I know! How could Edward do something so jerkish and expect you not to think bad things about him! He can't have two girls at once! He's leading you on Bella, you need to stay AWAY from him," Alice said.

"I wasn't talking about that Alice. I was talking about the fact that Rose is taking dirt out of her nails with the end of a mechanical pencil. That's so nasty." He said looking disgusted.

"Unless you have something ELSE for me to take it out with then I advise you to shut up. And as to your predicament, Bella, I told you from the beginning he was no good," she said.

"Its a girl thing Jacob, and at least shes cleaning them. I mean...look at YOUR fingernails," she said pointing at Jacobs monstrous hands and shuttering.

"Thats what man hands SHOULD look like," He said, wiping off mayo from his index finger.

Just then, we heard the cafeteria door slam and Edward and his friends strolled in with cheerleaders under their arms. One of them being Callie.

"Surprise, surprise, they're back together," Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand how he can like such an emotional roller coaster like her. She's really not that pretty, and her never ending drama makes her uglier," Rosalie said.

"She's not ugly, her personality is ugly," Alice said, correcting Rosalie.

"Shes ugly to me. Period." Rosalie scoffed.

"Whatever- Bella, i think hes walking over here," Alice said, tapping my hand to get my attention.

"What?" I said confused. I turned around and saw Edward muttering something to Callie and his friends and he walked over to the table.

"Hi guys." He said briefly.

Jacob glared. Alice rolled her eyes. And Rosalie just completely ignored him.

"Hi Edward," i said, feelings slightly awkward.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Bella?" Edward asked uneasily. He must've been feeling the intense pressure of hatred all three of my friends were giving off.

Good. Serves him right for being a douche bag.

"Sure." I said simply, sliding over for him to sit down.

"I meant alone, actually," he said, gesturing to the three stone cold figures sitting around me.

"Fine, Alice, Edward, Jacob, could you please excuse me and Edward for a couple of minutes?"

"Nope,"

"Not Really,"

"Why should we? We're going to find out what he says anyway," Rosalie said.

I gave them all a pleading look, and they slowly started to gather their stuff.

"Thanks guys," Edward said smiling politely at them.

"Eat shit," Alice said.

I was so shocked at her rudeness. Alice would never say something like that to someone. She was more upset then i was.

Great. Now i feel even MORE embarrassed.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"Its alright. I deserve it. Look, Bella, what happened yesterday afternoon, I didn't mean to dismiss you like that-"

"Save it, Edward. Look, I know you have your issues with Callie. We've all got issues. But hell, when i have issues i do my best to eliminate them. And you seem like you don't really want to ever eliminate her, so i'll just make this easy on you and say that i don't want to talk to you anymore. You're not good for me, and i'm definitely not good for your relationship with Callie. Just go about your life, and i'll go about mine. It was great being out with you these last couple of days but i think its time for us to admit that this friendship will never work. Not as long as you and Callie are together. I've never liked her, Edward. And you know it. So stop coming around. Please." I let myself take a breath, and with one last look, I walked out of the cafeteria and out of Edward's life.

Just like I always have.

**Okay you guys! I know I've been gone but I'm back I swear. lol**

**OMGOMGOMGOMG Who saw NEW MOON??? I did! I did!**

**It. Was. Awesome.**

**Thoughts on the movie??? Send it in a review, I'd love to hear your guys point of views on it!**

**Peave, Love, and Reviews-**

**Toni.**


	13. I've Been Here The Whole Time

_**So... from now on... when you think of me... just remember that I could have been the best thing you ever had.**_

_**Chapter 12.**_

Have you ever had those moments when you felt completely worthless? Like no matter how long it took you to make your hair look really good that morning, or the amount of money you spent on an eye catching outfit- it would never been enough for that one guy you like?

Maybe even love?

A lot of people have mixed emotions about high school. Some people say their high school experience was nothing like Hollywood says it is, and yet here I am, trying to find the truth behind fads and cliques.

Is it because I'm not on the cheer squad that he doesn't want to date me? Or maybe its because my body isn't the athletic type.

Whatever the reason is, I'm tired of feeling this way. If I'm not good enough he should have just came out and said so.

He led me on. Rosalie was right.

For months she encouraged me to move on. Even introduced me to a couple of guys. But I just couldn't click with any of them. They were nice, yeah. They were cute, yeah. But they didn't have that something that Edward has.

This helpless feeling of knowing that the one you love is LOOKING for love. He's lost in it and can't find his way out of Right and Wrong. He's blinded by what he THINKS is love, when really Callie is just using him for her social climbing plans.

Everything he's ever been looking for has been right behind me. Over his shoulder.

Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again, skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts.

But I can't keep dwelling on the fact that Edward Cullen and I will never be together. And once high school is over, I will be greatly relieved that I won't have to see him anymore.

We haven't talked all year since the day I basically told him to get out of my life. And he did it too, graciously. It made me angry and sad at the same time. Angry because he led me on the whole time. And sad because he didn't fight back or make any movement during school to try to talk to me and reconcile our friendship.

If it even WAS a friendship.

Now it's the end of May, and all the seniors have been hit with Seniorities****

**_{A/N: for those of you who don't know what Senioritis is- it's when 4__th__ year high school students stop doing their work and trying on tests because they are about to graduate and already have been accepted to college. They do the bare minimum just so they can graduate and basically skip class and throw freshman in the trashcans__ (just kidding lol) }_**

Prom posters are being posted left and right, and all of a sudden it hits me that I WILL be leaving high school soon. I'm not a baby anymore, and only babies hold on to things that aren't good for them.

If there's one thing I've learned out of these last 3 years, it will be that high school guys are NEVER worth it.

Maybe its best for me if I was just alone. Single. That way I can't get hurt.

"Bella, you could try to be a little more enthusiastic about what time of the year it is," Alice said.

"Woo," I said in monotone.

"Ugh. Rose, tell her to be more excited that SUMMER is coming up soon!" Alice whined.

"Be more excited," Rosalie said half paying attention.

"That didn't help at all!" Alice said.

"I'M TRYING TO STUDY FOR THIS STUPID MIDTERM NOW SHUT UP!" Rosalie said.

Alice pouted her lip, and then, with a devious smile, leaned over to my ear and whispered "I always knew she would crack under the pressure one day," she giggled.

"Look, unlike YOU I'm not naturally smart where I can just 'wing it' on tests like you say you do. I NEED to study!" Rosalie yelled across the lunch table.

"Chilllllll," Jacob drawled out.

"Ugh I'm so tired of all of you moping around! Rose handle your stress elsewhere! Go to the media center or something! And Bella, you and Edward aren't going to be together unless he gives in. Which doesn't seem like anytime soon? You're not the first girl whose ever had this situation!"

"But it sucks, YOU wouldn't know about heartbreak. And I've never had this feeling before." I said threw clenched teeth.

"Well duh you've never had it before. This is your first heartbreak case. Look, this is going to happen OFTEN to you in your lifetime. It's just part of the deal. But you just gotta get back up and wipe the dirt off your shoulder. Because you're going to learn through all your mistakes, and choose someone better each time. You'll be a better person and give better advice then anyone will. And hopefully one day that right guys is going to stroll along, and he'll knock the wind out of you- he's going to leave you breathless Bella, and when you fall he's going to be there to catch you. It'll all pay off, because then, you will never, ever, have this feeling again," Alice said. She picked up her books and binders, took her carton of milk, walked over to Edward Cullen and spilled milk all over his hair.

Edward's reaction was priceless, but also made me feel bad. He's just a confused person. But he still deserved it I guess.

Alice said something to him in his ear, and pranced out of the cafeteria, right on time, because when Edward shot a look toward my direction, I gulped the last breath of air and the bell rang.

As I was leaving my last period class on my way home I ran into Edward. He seemed like he had been waiting for me in front of the parking lot.

Here goes.

"That wasn't nice of you, you know," He said coldly.

"I didn't do it, Alice did," I said.

"Really? So you didn't inspire her to spill milk ALL OVER me??"

"No! I didn't actually. Alice does whatever she wants, I don't control her. Not the way Callie does to you," I spat.

"How can you even say that? You know nothing about me and Callie!"

"You're right! I know nothing about you and Callie! But what I think I do KNOW is the fact that you will never break up with her, because she has you wrapped around her little finger. She's USING you Edward, she ALWAYS has! But you're just too blind to see it!"

"She is not! Me and Callie love each other!"

"You two know NOTHING about love! All you do is fight and make up, that is not love!"

"Then what makes you such an 'expert' on love, huh?"

"I don't claim to be an expert. But what I do know is that love is not some word you just throw around. Love takes a long time, and it lasts for as long as you live. Its something you never forget. And even though I haven't found love for myself, I'm a lot close to finding it then you will ever be! Love is passion and friendship. It's not just an emotion, it's a verb and a noun and all the things of this world,"

"And how are you going to know when you truly have found it?"

"I'll know because the right guy for me will be someone who trusts me no matter what. And even when I say and do stupid things, and have really bad breath in the morning, he'll still want to kiss me. He'll be the one who will break my heart so easily, but would never dream of it. That's the guy for me. And honestly Edward, all this time I thought it was you. But I know its not. Ever since that day a couple of months ago. That day was a vulnerable day. It was a day where everything I did reminded me of you. And every song on the radio was talking about you. I hate those days now, because they remind me about the one thing that I've always wanted that I'll never have. I'm tired of feeling that way, and so now I've let you go. I can't take your drama anymore. Have a nice life with Callie, I'm sure she'll have that 'unconditional love' you've been apparently searching for. Maybe I saw what I wanted to see in you, Edward and made you more than you actually are, and I'm sorry," I turned on my heel and walked away, proud of myself.

I always have that out with Edward. It's the exiting strategy. You always walk away first. You walk away before they can walk away from you.

**Reviews Puh-Lease:)**


	14. You Belong With Me

**One out of forty American men wears Women's Clothing. We've had more than forty presidents. One of these guys has been dancing around the Oval Office in a prom dress.**

**Chapter. 13.**

"What do you think Bella?" Alice said, waving excitedly around in a pink frilly dress.

"It looks just like that last one. Except in pink," I said with my head in my hands. I was so bored. Now, don't get me wrong- I love shopping. But not for prom dresses. Especially since I don't even have a date to show it off to.

"Bella, I know this wasn't your ideal prom. But we can still get you a date. I'LL PAY SOMEONE IF I HAVE TO!" She said closing the door to the fitting room.

"It's not about the date. Its just that I know Edward and Callie are going to be there, and they're going to win Prom King and Prom Queen. It's going to be a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders, and I'm just not into that crowd. And not having a date adds to it. I definitely DO NOT want to pay someone to go," I said.

"Fine, ask one of your cousins. The really cute one," I could hear Alice's smile from behind the door.

"That's just weird, Alice. Why don't you ask him to prom?" I asked.

"Because III already HAVE a date. He's been on reserve since the carnival," Alice said triumphantly.

"Oh? Who?" I asked, now amused.

"Jasper," Alice said squealing.

"JASPER?!" I yelled, a little too loud.

'YES! He asked me during the carnival. Ugh, Bella, you have no idea how hard it was to keep it a secret from you," she confessed, opening the stall door.

"Did you just keep it from me?" I asked.

"She did. But don't feel bad, I forced it out of her," Rosalie said, coming out of her own stall.

"Oh. It's alright. I don't feel bad. I probably would have gone into a state of depression If you would have told me that early in the year anyway," I confessed.

"Don't worry, Bells, we'll find you someone by tomorrow night," Alice said excitedly.

"I think I'm going to get this one," Rosalie said.

"Alright then, let's go pay, and then, its YOUR turn Bella!" Alice said.

"Oh joy," I said unexcited.

"Turn…turn…keep turning…" Alice commanded. We had tried on about 10 different dresses. All kinds of colors, but none of them felt like me. It felt like Callie was trying to go down my throat and into my soul.

Prom just wasn't me.

"We will find something, Bella. This is a Prom WEARHOUSE; they're going to have the lucky winner somewhere…"

"Alice. I've found it," Rosalie said mystified by the dress in her hands.

"THAT IS GORGEOUS!" Alice squealed, "hurry Bella! Put it on! Put it on! I want to see you!" She shoved the dress into my hands and pushed me into the stall.

"Jeeze," I muttered.

I went through the usual routine I had been doing for the last 3 hours. I was even starting to sweat.

I hate that.

I slid on the dress effortlessly and started to tie the straps in the back. Lucky me that I have long arms.

When I was finally finished I turned around and around and inspected the dress.

Not to toot my own horn, but it looked really good on me. Much better than all those other ones did before.

I heard something bump the door and when I looked up Alice was hanging over the door screaming in excitement.

"Alice! You couldn't wait 5 more seconds for me to open the dang door?!" I yelled, scared.

"NO! You were taking AGES! But oh Bella! It looks soooo good on you!"

"Open that damn door and let me see it!" I heard Rosalie growl.

Alice jumped off the door, and I opened it and pushed my way through the door.

"Wow. That _does_ look really good," Rosalie said her eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Time to pay!" Alice said holding up her Gold credit card.

When we all got to my house Alice was skipping and singing to herself.

"Its really not that big of a deal, Alice," I said.

"It is too! That dress looks so good on you Bella!"

"What dress?" My dad called from the living room. I heard him lower the TV and we all filed onto the couch across from him.

"Alice, Rose, and I found a dress in Prom Warehouse and they got all excited. Its really not that big of a deal," I said, rolling my eyes at their apparent ridiculousness.

"Well?" My dad said. We all looked at each other confused.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Lets see it!" He said rubbing his hands together in excitement over my embarrassment.

"No," I said.

"Butt Bella!" All three of them cried.

"NO! He can see it on the day of prom. I'm too tired to put on another dress. Its more tiring then it looks," I said, yawning.

"Oh, party pooper," my dad said, "I remember my first prom. I went with your mother…"

"Oh look at the time dad, we've got school tomorrow," we all took one glance at each other and rushed up the stairs.

"You're missin' out on a VERY good story!" My dad said, I heard him raise up the volume on the television, and by the time we got to my room, we heard him snoring.

"Some story," Alice muttered, closing the door behind her.

"Now, I know you all are very excited for Prom tonight," My English teacher started, "but we've got a VERY big test on the Monday you all come back."

There was a collective groan throughout the entire classroom.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and tell your friends "what a b!" I could care less," The teacher said.

The bell rang signaling for lunch, and happy to escape from the boring class I met up with Alice, Rosalie, and Jacob.

"So Jacob, have you bought a tux yet?" Alice said.

"Nope," He replied, eating Nutella out of the container.

"Doesn't that make you thirsty?" I asked as I sat down.

"It sure does, but its just soooo good. I can't stop eating it. My mom made a mistake by bringing it home," he howled a laugh and stuck another spoonful in his mouth.

"You're disgusting," Rosalie said.

"I love you too," Jacob said while rolling his eyes. He was probably used to Rosalie's harsh comments.

"It doesn't bother me. I just noticed that since we were young, every time I see you, you're eating something," I laughed.

"Omg! That is so true!" Alice said, laughing along with me, even Rosalie cracked a smile from behind her book.

Out of habit I looked to my left and saw Edward staring at me. I quickly looked away.

I hate when I do that.

I accidentally stare at somebody and then they notice I've been staring the whole time. Ugh.

"Bella, I know you've been spending the last 30 seconds trying to cover up the fact that Edward caught you glancing at him, but its okay because he's been staring at you the whole time. I noticed the second you walked in. I had to make sure you didn't have anything stuck in your teeth or on your face, but your clear so I think he just likes you. Or wants to talk to you. Yep," Alice drink some of her juicy juice and went back to making flashcards for some test.

**(A/N: That whole quote that Alice just said actually happened to me once. My friend Vanessa is spastic like that lol)**

Immediately my body went into shut down mode. I couldn't take ANOTHER conversation with Edward. There was just too many times I wanted to talk to him, but knew that I would probably end up liking him all over again. And I can't risk that.

"Oh oh I've got a good joke for you Bella, you ready?" Jacob said excitedly.

"Shoot," I said miserably.

"If your left leg is Thanksgiving, and your right leg is Christmas, can I visit you in between the holidays?"

"Wow. You've really out done yourself this time," Rosalie said.

"Sorry Jake, that was really dumb," I said, laughing.

"Yeah but it got you to laugh, that's good," He said smiling back.

When the bell rang we all got up and I lagged behind a little. Edward made a jerking expression with his chin, I guess in guy language that meant he wanted to talk to me.

"Hey. I know you're still mad at me, but I just wanted to say that I'm still sorry about what happened, and I don't want this year to end with us mad at each other. That's not good. I've known you for a long time, and I know you hold grudges like crazy, so just do me the favor and please forgive me? I just need to be able to sleep at night," he said desperately.

"I forgive you," I said mechanically. But did I?

"Thanks. Truce?" He asked.

"Truce,"

"Okay, good. I don't have to turn my back anymore for any milk spills," he said laughing.

"Yeah I guess," I laughed too. It was better to at least know we didn't hate each other.

_I forgive you Edward, but I don't know if I'll ever forget._

I walked into my room bushed.

Even though Edward and I were no longer sending dirty looks to each other I still felt like I didn't belong at prom.

It was tonight, and I hadn't even started getting ready.

Alice and Rosalie both called me like ten times, and so did Jacob, but I know what they were going to say, so I turned off my phone and ignored all their calls.

I told Charlie I wasn't feeling well, and he almost started going into a whole big story about when he was 18 and got sick. So I quickly hustled upstairs, closed the door behind me and opened my shades for some moonlight to stream in.

I had been staring blankly at my English textbook trying to figure out the climax and resolutions of this stupid story when I saw Edward talking on his phone, heatedly, and hang up on whoever it was.

He was looking at his hands and just like the connection I always felt, when I looked at him, he immediately looked up and smiled a sad smile.

He looked around and under his bed, he pulled out a dusty white board.

He blew on it to get rid of the dust and we both started laughing- it made us realized how long we hadn't "window talked" in so long.

_**You going tonight?**_

I slowly read the board and sighed. I looked around my room for my sketching paper but couldn't find any. So I settled on a piece of printing paper.

_**No, studying.**_

He surprised me by giving me a disappointed look, and then wrote:

_**Wish you were…**_

My heart fluttered and I felt myself smile a little. He heaved a sigh and picked up his jacket, he waved goodbye to me and as he headed out the door I pushed my homework out of my way to lay down.

I bolted back up when I saw a piece of paper crumpled on the side of my trashcan. That piece of paper sent me flying to the back of my closet.

_I knew what I had to do._

**Some of you requested a longer chapterrr and this one was longer, but not as long as I would have like it to be (sorry) I just don't want to end the story with like 5 sentences lol**

**Review Please, I was totally surprised to wake up this morning and see like 20 reviews in my AOL account. I was so happy! I've been sick the last two days with the stomach flu, and this definitely made me feel a lot better haha**

**To nessie1901 I'm not really sure what happened to my story when you clicked on it. It must be just your computer because I received reviews from other people who already read Chapter 13. Maybe if you restart your computer it'll work again. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience! I hope you got to read it, if not I can send you the chapter in an email or something!**

**Much Lurvee, **

**Toni**


	15. To Me, You Are Perfect

_**Love actually, is all around us.**_

Chapter 14.

As I drove myself to Prom I thought about all the reasons why I was doing a really stupid thing.

For one, I refuse to ever be given the title of "home wrecker." I don't believe that your love should spoil someone else's happiness with their spouse, and for that, I feel like what I am doing is wrong. But on the other hand, they honestly do not make a good couple, and I know Edward is not in love.

I pulled up to the hotel and could see all the flashing lights from outside. I parked the car and slowly made my way around.

"Excuse me; do you know where the Forks High School 2009 Prom is?" I asked a clerk working at the front desk.

"Yes dear, down the hall to your left," she said.

"Thanks," I made my way down the hall, and there it was. There was a staircase leading down to the ball room.

It was magnificent; it looked completely transformed into a fairytale. I recognized a lot of people from school and they looked really beautiful. I was surprised that it wasn't all preps and jocks.

There were even emo girls who toned down their makeup (but were still wearing black dresses.)

I saw Alice and Rose dancing with two guys I didn't know too well. One of them, at least, I knew was Jasper, but the other, I wasn't so sure.

They practically had Bella Radar, because as they looked around they saw me at the top of the stairs. I saw Alice grab Rosalie's arm and yell "Bella!" and pointed to the top of the steps.

I smiled and waved at them, and at first Alice waved but Rosalie grabbed her arm and pulled it down.

Oh yeah, I forgot that I totally bailed on them. Oops.

Jacob was looking around trying to spot what they were looking at when his eyes met mine. He smiled brightly and took a sip of something red.

I walked down the staircase and was greeted with two slaps on the arm from Rose and Alice and a big bear hug from Jacob.

"You know, if you wanted to come alone, you could've just said so," Jacob said.

"I wasn't going to come," I confessed, "but I realized there was just something I had to do."

"Apologize for standing us up and almost making us late?" Alice said.

"No, but I am sorry for that. I'll explain later, but have any of you guys seen Edward?" I asked.

Immediately Alice's eyes brightened and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just get over it Bella?" Rose asked.

I spotted Edward standing next to Callie who was dancing with him but he looked so disinterested.

He was dancing like a human stick, stiff as ever.

He looked like he was planning his escape when his eyes met mine. They turned bright and he immediately smiled.

"Hi," I mouthed to him.

My heart was beating 50 miles per hour, but I couldn't stop smiling. This was the moment, it was mine.

It's the moment I've been waiting for for years.

All this time I thought avoiding Edward and not telling him how I felt was the right way to go, but the truth is: I love him. And it's not necessarily a bad thing that I need to hide from everyone, including myself.

And maybe Edward didn't feel the same way. But at least I could walk away from this hotel knowing that my love for him was out there. I would always love him. And he deserved to know.

The only person who has gotten in the way of us being together isn't Callie, it was me.

He told me how he felt about me that night under the stars. And it was magical, because it was truthful and honest.

In that moment we had created our own kind of love. And even thought it wasn't outward and obvious for everyone else, it was there between us.

Edward has always been my inspiration. He's the one who gets me up in the morning, without him, my life would be boring. There would be no substance to me. I've always been "Bella" because of Edward, not in spite of him.

And maybe it's not healthy to find yourself in someone else. But it's just the way it happened.

He started walking toward me but Callie grabbed his arm. She said something to him and he said something back, and then brushed her off.

Even though he kept walking, and she kept staring at who he was walking to, in that moment, I knew what I had to do.

I unwrapped the balled up paper in my hand.

_I love you_

He read it, and slowly reached into his jacket pocket

_I love you._

My whole body was on fire, and for once, I felt like the winner.

I didn't feel like the girl who never got the guy. Or the one who watched as everyone skipped with each other off into the sunset.

If there's one thing I could tell you it's that your time will come when you have the feeling I'm feeling right now.

And though, for a long time, it seemed almost impossible that I would ever find a guy that would love me for real. No jokes. It happened, its happening right now and there's only thing I want to do is hold him and never let go.

He smiled and said "you look really beautiful tonight, Bella."

If I could tell him he looked gorgeous I would, but I felt like there was a rock in my throat. I couldn't form the words of how he looked. THAT'S how good he looked!

He walked a little closer, and our foreheads were press together. He leaned down and his lips were so close you couldn't even measure it, and then he said "I wanted to say this for a really long time Bella- a lot of people have come and gone in my life. But that day under the stars, you made a footprint in my heart, and from then, I have never been the same. I'm only myself when you're with me, and that's how I know that I love you. Not Callie. And maybe I'm crazy to be this young and in love, but if I truly know what love is, it will be because of you. I love you, and that's the beginning of everything."

He broke the space between us and when our lips touched it was magical.

"AHHH!!!! FINALLY!" My eyes went into shock as Alice took multiple pictures of us- with her stupid camera lights flashing every five seconds.

"Edward! Move a little closer so it looks more real," Alice said.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Sorry! I just-"

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Forks High School would like to crown this years Prom King to be… Mr. Jasper Hale!"

The crowd erupted with a cheer as Jasper jumped up stage and bowed jokingly.

There were a few pissed off remarks about him "not being a senior" but I was still happy for him.

"And this years Prom Queen is… Bella Swan!"

Totally shocked and dazed Edward pushed me toward the stage and as I was crowned Prom Queen I was completely confused. I didn't even know I was nominated?

"Now this is the part where you two have the spotlight dance… go on!" Ushered the principal.

Jasper grabbed my waist and I rested my arms around his shoulders.

"This is really awkward," I confessed.

"Yeah it kinda is. But we have to do it," he sighed, "I see you and Edward are a pair now…"

"I guess you could say that, but it's not official," I said.

"Oh? Well, if there's one thing you should know about Edward, he sleeps with a teddy bear…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"WHAT?!"

"Yepp. Every night. It's name is FooFoo," Jasper said laughing.

"Thanks for giving me this piece of info. I will use it as blackmail," I joked. We both looked towards Edward and his arms were crossed- he looked worried about what Jasper and I were talking about.

"And also, Alice is part of Student Government, so hopefully you can assume who voted for you. More than once," he joked.

"I'll kill her." I said as we laughed together.

When the song came to a close I thanked him for breaking the ice with his little joke, and told him we'll keep that between us.

"What were you two laughing about?" Edward asked as he put is arm around my waist.

"Nothing important," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Bella! This is a best friend's dream come true!" Alice said sweetly, she reached in for a hug and whispered "but if you ever put your arms around Jasper like that again I will make sure that Edward finds out about the VooDoo doll we made of Callie freshman year," Alice said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"See you later!" She grabbed Jasper and they returned to the dance floor.

"She's so peppy all the time," Edward laughed.

"You have no idea," I said trying to cover up the shock that just overcame me. Too much too soon.

"So Prom Queen, how about we ditch this place and go get some greasy cheeseburgers?" He asked.

"How did you know I love cheeseburgers?" I asked.

"Bella. I've only known you since Nap Time," Edward laughed.

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "I guess I forgot. I also forgot to tell you something else." I said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You belong with me," I said, I reached up to kiss him again and when I looked into his beautiful green eyes I fell in love all over again.

If Callie had this feeling every time SHE kissed him, then she's a stupid girl for letting him slip away-

_Because I am never letting him go._

**Omg! I can't believe it's over!*Tear!**

**I was happy with my ending, and for those questions about Emmett and Jasper- I really didn't need them too much in the story since it was mainly about Bella and Edward not Rosalie and Alice. **

**This is the end of YBWM, but its not the end of MY stories. I've been brainstorming and with a little help from my sister about plotlines i want to make a REALLY epic story. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as III enjoyed writing it! **

**On my profile is you hit the "homepage" button it'll take you to my blog and there are pictures from Prom and a final close of YBWM**

**I will update my blog regularly to let you guys know about upcoming stories and stuff.**

**But until then, please review, and much love!**

**Toni  
**


End file.
